Umillación (Reeditada)
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Kotori no había traído un regalo de cumpleaños para Umi pero... ¿Para que un regalo? si de todos modos se la iba a follar del bueno One Shot- Cumpleaños de Umi, lemmon Kotoumi con Futanari leve, reeditada y corregida


Esta es la versión moderada de Umillación, sólo futa al natural… Eso es todo y aparte una disculpa a Nadaoriginal sensei por perturbar su mente, creo que debo pensar en clasificar muy bien los fetiches sanos y los enfermos (De hecho esos últimos los componen la mayoría, una lástima)

Umi estaba en el salón de la sala club sentada mientras la comitiva de chicas school idols estaban cantándole el famoso Happy Birthday mientras la arquera sonrojada y algo llorosa estaba agradecida con cada una de las musas. La primera en comenzar las rondas de regalos fue Honoka seguida de Rin y Hanayo, Nozomi y Eli y culminando con Nico y Maki pero esta ultima recibió un golpe en la cabeza debido a que su regalo era el más barato como el más pequeño por lo que fue considerado una vil basura, no importaba ya que nuestra peliazul estaba agradecida con sus amigas por el esfuerzo que dieron.

Pero de todas las nueves había un faltante ni siquiera se esperaban que fuera esa persona, Kotori estaba de lado como si fuera a llorar mientras Honoka se percató de la situación

-Kotori, ¿No le vas a dar algo a Umi? – La peliceniza no decía ni una palabra por lo cual la chica gato y la chica de suaves mejillas se unieron para al menos exigirle una explicación

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?!- Reclamó la líder pelinaranja

-Sí, además ella es tu novia- Recalcó Rin pero ahora la batuta de la situación fue para la propia Umi la cual se acercó de manera notando su cara larga y tenue

-Kotori, ¿Pasa algo?

Otro rato de silencio invadió a la pobre pajarita hasta que ella explotó en llanto, levantó su rostro mientras pequeños destellos salían de sus ojos mientras la escena de fondo eran flores y brillitos

-Yo… ¡Lo siento!

Nico ahora tomaba las opiniones del grupo con respecto a la actitud de la peligris en tal día especial

-Pensaste tanto en su regalo que al final no pudiste conseguir nada, ¿Verdad?

-Sí…- Bajó un poco la mirada por vergüenza mientras aferraba sus puños sobre sus piernas- Este día es tan importante que…

-¡Kotori!- La peliazul cortó a su amada para luego darle un fuerte pero caluroso abrazo mientras todas hasta Maki estaban boquiabiertas, no esperaban que Umi no reaccionaba de esa manera ni mucho menos que la abrazaba, suponían que la joven estaba enojada o quizás en lo mínimo enfadada por no traerle su obsequio, digo su novia no trajo nada y eso en sí era un algo indignante.

-Kotori, yo no podía pensar en nada. Estoy, ¡Estoy tan feliz!- Soltó su abrazo para poner sus manos sobre los hombros de su amada mientras el rubor invadía su rostro- Estoy tan feliz de que tú pienses tanto en mí

-Umi-chan…- La peligris se sonrojó con ganas de llorar mientras se lanzó la peliazul que la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras las demás estaban con una gota en sus frentes, es bueno que hagan fluir lo romántico pero esa escena tiraba a una escena cliché de un shojo jodidamente genérico pero por ahora no se atrevían a decir nada, era el cumpleaños de su amiga y no querían que una opinión les arruinara su romance pero ahora la escena pasó de romántica a algo que la propia Umi definiría como indecente y vergonzoso.

La propia Kotori le dirigió su mano a su falda pero el tacto de la arquera notaba que era duro, grueso, largo y apretado… Algo no muy bonito no iba a salir de eso ni siquiera en su cumpleaños. Por otro lado la peliceniza estaba mirando bajito de reojo mientras hablaba en una voz baja que solo su pobre novia podía escuchar

-Si yo fuera tu regalo, ¿Te gustaría?- La peliazul quedó de hielo como roja como una olla a presión ante tales palabras pero al ver que un pequeño bultito se notaba en las faldas de su novia daban a entender que el precio que tenía que pagar eran sus dos agujeros, por lo cual la joven levantó su mirada pero aparentando una mirada seria pero ninguna de sus compañeras no estaban ahí como si supieran del obvio resultado de esta incomoda escena e incluso de lo que se vendría después.

La peliceniza cerró la puerta de la sala y miró hacia todos lados para ver si alguien estuviese pero el lugar era como un desierto así que optó por bajarse la falda e interiores para mostrar que tenía un pene lo bastante erecto como para metérselo en la arquera, la pobre desdichada tragó grueso pero ya debía de suponer que tenía que estar abajo (Como ocurría siempre en sus tantas veces).

La pobre no dijo palabra, se volteó y se quitó la ropa hasta quedar como Dios la trajo a este mundo y se posicionó en cuatro sobre la mesa dando a entender que ahora estaba lista para recibir su humillante regalo de cumpleaños pero nunca se esperó que su novia jugara a los empalados con ella pero por orden de su ama y futura esposa.

La dominante ojidorada le pellizcó los pezones mientras la pobre arquera estaba apretando los dientes para contener el dolor mientras Kotori mantenía una mirada fría como seria, a veces cuando la pajarita tomaba las riendas era un motivo de cagarse del miedo.

-Hey, Umi-chan- Su voz era profunda como dominante lo que causaba pánico en la peliazul- ¿Puedes voltearte y estar en cuatro para mí?- La victima atendió a su ama posicionándose sobre la mesa mientras miraba de reojo con ese terror y esa respiración algo agitada temiendo el obvio resultado

-Que chocho tan suave y hermoso- Una risita acompañó a Kotori mientras su mirada se clavaba en la vagina de la pobre compositora mientras sacaba de su mochila un dildo algo grueso y grande, al parecer iba a introducir el elemento en una de sus entradas pero por ahora la punta tocaba un glúteo mientras una mano se posaba sobre el otro aunque el trazo y el tacto eran suaves como lentos pero aún así hacía estremecer a Umi.

-Independientemente de las circunstancias, todavía pisaste la línea prohibida. Naturalmente serás castigada- Finalmente el consolador dio en el ano de la arquera y no tardó en entrar por el interior mientras la pobre Umi soltó un lindo gemido y luego miró con un gesto lloroso como si pidiera perdón por algo pero la peliceniza hizo caso omiso y siguió introduciendo lentamente el juguete dentro del ano de su esclava la cual soltó otro gemido hasta soltar un pequeño grito mientras sentía que el elemento fuese una lanza que jugara con ella antes de destrozar sus paredes, bajó su mirada para contener ese sufrimiento mientras la pajarita seguía explorando el recto hasta que las paredes estuviesen abiertas

-Ahora, si no te relajas, no entrará- La peliazul no se sentía cómoda y más cuando Kotori a simple vista pretendiese hacerle un anal pero era inevitable

-No hagas esa carita de ovejita degollada, entiendo que no te gusta pero me das más razones para continuar- Su mirada ahora era maliciosa como si someter a su novia era un momento divertido- Este es tu castigo por no valorarme más que a esas perras, por lo que si no abres este agujero y lo liberas, será más doloroso más adelante

-…- La pobre samurái violable la miró de lado como si tratara de preguntar que pasaría luego

-Puedes adivinar de qué se trata, ¿Verdad?

-…

-Bien, entonces…- La pajarita insertó casi toda la superficie dentro del interior trasero mientras la pobre caía en sonoros grititos de dolor, sentía como su trasero dolía con ese objeto vibrante y duro rozando sus entrañas mientras cerraba los ojos y mantenía abierta la boca ante el incontenible ardor que soportaba

-Ahí- Se reía la pajarita violadora- Se está construyendo muy bien- De hecho su mano en el glúteo en la nalga derecha sentía un temblor, de hecho todo el trasero de la samurái temblaba ante tal acción del vibrador dando a entender que la demente peliceniza hizo un buen trabajo a lo cual sacó lentamente el juguete mientras la pobre victima suspiraba con otro sonidos de su voz

-Hey Umi-chan, ¿Qué número te gustaría primero?- En eso sacó unas tres pelotas de golf marcadas con números de color negro mientras la peliazul estaba absorta, no le iba a ser un anal, de hecho le iba a ser una inserción en su recto y al parecer la malvada Kotori se lo haría al natural y sin condón… Eso iba bastante mal

-Supongo que tendremos que ir por el número uno primero- Señaló a la primera pelota para luego introducirla como siempre el comienzo era estrecho pero poco a poco el esfínter se ensanchaba haciendo que la pobre Umi apretara los dientes y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos mientras sentía como esa pequeña pelota entrara en ella

-Ahora, ¿Cuántas bolas pueden caber aquí?- La dominante sacó otra pelota de golf pero la peliazul con una mirada imploraba el favor de que no lo hiciera más pero la demente peliceniza quería saber la capacidad que pudiera soportar el recto de su novia a lo cual la pobre samurái cambió su opinión a que continuara de una manera gentil.

-Oh mi Umi-chan- La donimante hacía de sus miradas moe-Así que en lugar de pedirme que deje de empujar, quieres que presione más, ¿Cierto?- La victima asintió- Entiendo, lo tomaré despacio

Sonrió tiernamente y procedió a introducir la siguiente bola, se rió por lo bajo ante su nuevo desafío mientras tenía una pelea campal con el esfínter de su amada que se cerró recientemente

-Tu culo se ha puesto un poco apretado- Forzó un poco más el empuje mientras la peliazul se retorcía de dolor ahogándose en sus jadeos y gemidos, después era la gracia de ser su puta favorita.

Finalmente la segunda bola entró pero debía dejar entrar otra haciendo que el placentero dolor se incrementara y se expandiera como nunca hasta que finalmente entró, en verdad era valiente, tres bolas dentro ya eran lo suficiente para contener y sacar. Ahora la pajarita miraba detenidamente el marcado y deleitable cuerpo de su arquera a lo cual ya frotaba un poco su miembro para seguir con la siguiente parte.

-Tres bolas han entrado muy bien. Sin embargo, todavía tienes que aguantar a partir de este punto, porque te la voy a meter dentro.- Puso su mano sobre el glúteo izquierdo de la peliazul que estaba temblando pero también esperando a ser profanada por enésima vez mientras se relamía los labios

-Hmm, Umi-chan… Qué culo tan rico tienes. Se ve delicioso.- Ahora la castigadora procedió a introducir un dedo dentro del centro de su amada la cual estaba boquiabierta y con ojos en plato mientras no entendía como era capaz de contenerse así, la joven peliceniza movía de dedo de arriba-abajo para tratar de abrir sus paredes mientras sostenía el glúteo derecho con tal de relajar su entrada anal, por ahora las bolas no debían salirse.

-Normalmente eres rígida- Sonreía viendo su obra maestra- Pero gracias a esto…- La dominante seguía su acción ahora usando dos dedos mientras sentía que la humedad aumentaba entre sus dedos

-Tu chocho ya se ha calentado de todos modos, así que ya es un buen momento para hacerlo- Se paró enfrente del trasero de la arquera, enfocó su miembro en la entrada de su esclava para luego entrar, Umi obviamente dejó salir su gemido aunque rechinando sus dientes mientras la pajarita entró pero por ahora optó por quedarse quieta

-Estaré empujando esto adentro entonces- Poco a poco sentía el espasmo al entrar en su interior mientras reía bajito- Esa es una sensación muy interesante ahí abajo.

Su mirada se clavó sobre el ano de la arquera el cual se abría un poco debido a la presión tanto de la entrada del miembro al utero como la presión de las pequeñas pelotas en su recto, al parecer una de las pelotas quería salirse pero por ahora debía relajar lo bastante la zona rectal hasta el final del acto

-¿Oh? ¡Eso no va a hacer!... Ponlo correctamente- La peligris pulsó un dedo sobre la pelota con tal de encajar y cerrar de buena manera el esfínter pero para la pobre Umi era otro motivo para lanzar casi un grito como si algo le apuñalara ahí dentro, Kotori decidió mover un poco como si meneara con el miembro adentro mientras la arquera se dejaba llevar meneando su trasero siguiendo el ritmo de la peliceniza

-La presión dentro de tu culo es bastante buena- La temible pajarita le encestó una nalgada sobre el glúteo derecho haciendo que la pobre peliazul respingara de dolor, una palmada tras de otra hacían de Umi una perra sumisa como obediente, cuando se trataba de Kotori no existía lo indecente, sólo era seguir órdenes y ser sometida.

Por Kotori era capaz de ser su perra, su puta, su ramera hasta su prostituta con tal de saciar su apetito lo que sea, donde sea, como sea y cuando sea… Por ella era capaz de mandar la sangre samurái de su familia al carajo, solo era SU PUTA, nada más.

-Parece que incluso esta cosa tuya puede ser útil- Kotori seguía encestando fuertes nalgadas que llenaban de rojo el glúteo izquierdo mientras imploraba con la mirada de que no la golpeara más ya que algo iba a salir de ella, una vez más su esfínter se estaba abriendo

-Hey está saliendo de nuevo- La peligris se molestó un poco al ver que la bola quería salirse a lo cual presionó lo bastante profundo para no tener otro inconveniente- ¡Por Dios, Umi-chan! Intenta poner más esfuerzo en tu coño y en tu culo.

Finalmente insertó lo bastante bien la bola dentro del recto, por ahora la expulsión debía darse para el final

-Intenta y aprieta ambos agujeros…- La jaloneó algunos cabellos junto a una voz amenazante y baja- Si te encuentro empujando esa puta bola una vez más, te castigaré más severamente… Bien, aquí voy

Ahora se paró firmemente mientras miraba fijo a la pared mientras ponía despaciosamente cada mano en cada nalga con tal de relajar el esfínter, en menos de nada comenzó a empujar lentamente dentro de la arquera la cual se dejaba seguir con el ritmo mientras dejaba salir todos sus gemidos y jadeos mientras lentamente se dejaba empujar por su ama sexual

-Umi-chan… Las bolas en tu trasero también se frotan con fuerza- Lo mismo se diría de la arquera que era frotada intensamente por los empujes del miembro adentro y ahora pareciera que el nivel de intensidad se subía una y otra vez, eso se notaba por el movimiento de sus pequeños senos y las ganas de expulsar esas bolas de su ano.

Kotori le aplicó otra nalgada en señal de que tenía que moverse y actuar como toda una puta si era necesario a lo cual Umi comenzó a moverse más rápido, contener una katana dentro como poner dos huevos dolía mucho, dolía como los mil demonios pero a la vez se sentía tan de puta madre, ante lo cual se dejó llevar por frenesí junto con una jerga digna de una prostituta, cosa que encantó a la peliceniza demente.

Los empujes eran más intensos que nunca haciendo que la gran mesa de la sala rechinara un poco mientras algunos asientos se corrían producto de la intensidad de los empujes intensos por mayoría de Kotori, hasta que finalmente llegaría la etapa donde la arquera iba poco a poco a alcanzar la cúspide del acto hasta que Kotori sentía como su katana expulsaba algo muy caliente y potente mientras su esclava gritaba al recibir esa sensación que se impregnaba dentro de ella, era mucho poder dejado para ser una simple semilla.

Finalmente la pajarita sacó su miembro el cual desapareció obviamente al consumar el acto mientras que Umi decidió entonces expulsar las tres bolas que caían contra el suelo y se desplomó sobre la mesa con tal de ganar respiración mientras la pajarita le acariciaba sus cabellos en señal de apoyo, decidió recoger las bolas para tirarlas a la basura, decidió ponerse sus interiores y su falda pero abrigó a su amada con sus chaquetas de colegio, creo que por ahora Umi necesitaría descansar toda la tarde aunque le dolería al sentarse como al inclinarse.

Y he aquí que Araki Yuzu-chan dio por acabado este fic, de hecho este fic de cumpleaños bien hard se me surgió de un rewiew de mi historia "Erotismo en la sangre" y me temo que aplicaré el mismo truco para el cumpleaños de Kotori, seamos sinceros, Umi puede tener toda la actitud seria pero cuando se trata de intimidades la pobre samurái demuestra que estar ahí abajo está en su sangre.

Un consejo más, recuerden en esta vida hay fetiches sanos y otros horribles de los cuales tristemente son la mayoría, Yuzu y fuera… Bueno hasta otra

PD: ¿Hice lo correcto, sensei? (Haciendo cara de perrito triste)


End file.
